The present invention is directed to holders for holding light weight cycle vehicles such as bicycles, tricycles, scooters, and the like. The invention is particularly directed to such holders which are adapted for use on a public transportation vehicle such as a train, bus, or the like, to temporarily store a cycle so that the cycle can be quickly retrieved from the holder upon the cycle owner's departure from the public vehicle.
Bicycles and other cycle vehicles provide a very economic mode of transportation as well as an excellent form of recreation and exercise. These factors, as well as others, contributed to a resurgence in the use of bicycles, both as a recreational vehicle and as a commuting vehicle. When used as a commuting vehicle, the bicycle is usually employed only for short distances of a few kilometers or less. For long commuting distances, private automobiles can be used but public transportation such as trains or busses are often preferred by cycle users. While many bicycle carriers have been designed for use with private automobiles, very little attention has been given in recent years to providing cycle carriers for use on public transportation vehicles.
Practical considerations require the space occupied by any cycle holder on a public transportation vehicle be minimized. It is also desirable that any cycle rack or storage area on a public transportation vehicle provide for easy access of the cycle, and particularly quick retrieval of the cycle from the storage area upon arrival at the selected destination. The cycle holder should maintain each cycle separate from adjacent bicycles in a secure manner so the movement of the public transportation vehicle will not dislodge or damage the cycle. Preferably, the cycle holder should not require any disassembly of the bicycle itself, although temporary removal of the front wheel of the bicycle could be employed using quick release hubs which might also contribute to a minimization of the space employed in storing the bicycle. The cycle holder preferably also includes facilities for use of a personal lock to inhibit theft.